Data storage libraries provide data storage slots for storing data storage cartridges, and robots to move the cartridges between the slots and data storage drives.
As pointed out in the commonly assigned '551 patent application, in order to provide large data storage libraries, linear libraries may be added side by side, and a pass-through system allows tape cartridges to be moved between the linear data storage libraries. Cells are specialized movable slots that can hold data storage cartridges and can transport the cartridges in the pass-through system.